The present invention relates, in general, to skin treatments using hose or other garments made of hose material that is worn tightly on the skin, and, in particular, to a new and useful product, method of making the product and treatment method using the product, which first chemically binds an active ingredient to the hose material by semi-duralite bond, and then releases the active ingredient to the skin while the hose material is worn by breaking the semi-durable bond using skin conditioners such as pH, moisture and/or heat. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the hose material is nylon, the active ingredient is theophylline and the treatment is for cellulite.
Cellulite is an accumulation of fatty tissue in the upper layers of the skin which is manifested as a "mattress button" defect in the skin. It is known that a class of physiological ingredients known as xanthines are capable of reducing fatty tissue in underlying skin if applied topically. The most common xanthines are caffeine, theophylline and theobromine. Theophylline is the most common xanthine used in the treatment of cellulite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,433 to Koulbanis et al. teaches using xanthine compounds, of which theophylline is one (caffeine is another), to treat cellulite. The xanthine compounds are combined with other chemical groups, or radicals, such as alkyls, allyls, propynols and cyclohexyls.
A composition containing xanthine compounds mixed with alpha hydroxy acid and/or phytic acid for applying to cellulite-affected areas is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,523,090 and 5,536,499, both to Znaiden et al. The compound is disclosed for direct application to a user's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,449 to Kligman et al. uses retinoid compounds applied directly to the skin to treat cellulite. The retinoid compound is preferably retinoic acid mixed in a commercial lotion.
A heated massager for use in treating cellulite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,922 to Henderson.
Other patents disclose the use of theophylline compounds to treat various medical disorders, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,243 to Roldan et al., which teaches the use of mepyramine theophylline acetate to treat bronchial disorders and relieve the effects of histamine poisoning. Mepyramine is combined with a suspension of 7-theophylline acetic acid to form the claimed compound of Roldan '243.
A stable form of a theophylline compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,214 to Higuchi et al. Higuchi '214 combines theophylline with a phenylalkenyl group having 2-8 carbons in the alkenyl portion to provide a theophylline drug useful in treating asthma.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,682 to Konstandt discloses coating boats with polyethylenimine solutions to improve the movement of the boats through water.
Patents on pantyhose or articles of clothing having cosmetic treatment properties include U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,784 to McGalliard for a nylon hose treated with a microencapsulated depilatory. The depilatory is released to a wearer's skin while the hose are worn when microcapsules are ruptured by contact with hair stubble. EP 009,499 to McGalliard corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,784.
A method of treating cellulite by wrapping the affected portions of a persons' body with a body wrap soaked in a mineral solution and then exercising while wearing a vinyl exercise suit is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,987 to Stewart. The mineral solutions of Stewart '987 must be warmed and leave a residue on the person's body when done. The mineral solutions are more fully discussed in a book cited in the patent. The mineral solutions appear to be very different from the THA compounds of the invention.
A sock having reduced friction with a wearer's foot due to coating or impregnating, among other things, with a fluoropolymer is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,012 to Fox et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,256 to Barnes teaches an iodine compound which may be linked to Nylon-4 to provide an anti-bacterial fabric having an extended time-release of iodine as the active agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,843 to Leong et al. is for a fabric impregnated with coated microspheres to provide a controlled, time-release of the material used to coat the microspheres.
A transdermal delivery patch for a drug having the active substance microencapsulated and combined with a polymer skin enhancer is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,212 to D'Angelo et al. The skin enhancer is preferably polyvinylpyrrolidone, or PVP.
British Patent Specification GB 1,581,586 to Yamauchi discloses a stocking or panty hose having a solid sanitary composition which includes a water-insoluble resin binder having a metal dispersed within the binder.
GB 1,361,289 to Alza Corp. and European Application EP 436,729 Kanebo Ltd. both teach treatment compositions using microcapsules initially attached to a bandage or stocking to deliver the active ingredients to a person's skin.
EP 174,108 to Jost discloses a porous, two-layer polymeric foam patch for transdermally delivering medicine to a person.
Italian Patent 1,191,244 to Alza Corp. corresponds to UK Patent 1,361,289 and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,180. These patents teach a treatment composition using microcapsules initially attached to a stocking to deliver the active ingredients to a person's skin. The stocking provides a compressive force against the person's skin to make good contact between the composition and the skin.
Italian Patent 951,409 to Eurand SpA discloses a method of applying microcapsules to textiles, such as for underwear or linens. The microcapsules contain a fragrance.
An injectable composition containing theophylline is taught by Italian Patent 1,093,259 in the name of Holzmann.
Italian Patents 1,191,962 to Malesci, 1,217,516 to Caroprese, 1,258,343 to Comi and 1,263,754 each disclose compositions for treating cellulite. The compositions of these patents are different from the inventive composition.